Matters of Life and Death
by kwil feather 730
Summary: After years of second chances, Kami decided gang member Inuyasha was better off somewhere else. Kagome, Angel of Life, is his last chance to make things right, but how can she save him when he's determined to go to hell and drag everyone else with him.


**I've had this idea for a while. And one of the bestest persons out there pretty much forced me to write it... Anyway. This is my first real fic, so please review to let me know what you think!**

**Title:** Matters of Life and Death  
**Disclaimer:** The world would be much different if I owned Inuyasha, but sadly I don't. But I do own this idea!  
**Dedication:** Jen, I'm sure you already know this is dedicated to you... Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But, it's also dedicated to Jackie and Jessica, the coolest twins I know. The only thing is, I'm not too sure who is the Angel of Life, and who's the Angel of Death with you two...

**And now, on with the story!**

"Hey, Kagome, can I have more ramen?"

A small, eight year old girl was stretched out on the couch in her living room, two empty bowls sitting next to her. Saturday morning cartoons had not only her attention, but the attention of her best friend and next door neighbor as well. The second a commercial appeared on the screen a voice could be heard from next to the couch on the floor.

The boy who had been concentrating on the television before turned his attention to her. Two small triangles on the top of his head twitched at some of the interesting things mentioned in the commercials.

Kagome turned her head and looked at him, frowning playfully. "You're going to eat all the ramen in the world one day, 'Yash." She swung her legs off the couch, barely missing the silver hair hanyou at her side. She stood up and headed into the kitchen, knowing he would follow.

Once there was a fresh bowl of ramen cooking, a girl identical to Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Guess what!" She called out, walking over to the two already in the kitchen. Kagome glanced up at her, knowing that she wouldn't talk to Inuyasha unless it was the night of the new moon.

"Hm, Kikyo?"

Kikyo glanced in Inuyasha's direction, as if wondering if the information could be heard by his ears. "Daddy is coming home, and he has to talk to us about something important." Her eyes were on Kagome. "When he gets here Inuyasha has to go home." Her happiness of his leaving wasn't hidden in her eyes.

Inuyasha frowned. "Feh, why bother? Kagome will tell me later anyhow," he said, turning and facing Kikyo. "And a new Teen Titans just came on."

Kikyo ignored him. "Mama said he would be here by ten o'clock." She pointed to the clock on the kitchen wall. It was already 9:35.

Kagome frowned, pulling the ramen out of the beeping microwave. "Sorry, 'Yash. I'll talk to you later, I promise." She bit her lip and looked down at the bowl of ramen. "You can keep the ramen if you want."

"Feh, fine. I'll leave." Although it showed Inuyasha wasn't happy to be leaving he forced a smile for her. "I'll talk to you later, Kags." He gently took the hot bowl from Kagome, the heat not bothering him due to his hanyou powers. He sent her a grin before heading out the front door.

The second Inuyasha was out the door Kikyo let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, he's gone. I don't know how you can hang out with him." She shook her head at her twin.

Kagome glared at Kikyo. "Shut up, Kikyo!" she said, crossing her arms. "Why do you always make fun of him?" An aura of anger started to glow around Kagome, a rare sight for such an innocent girl. "You always talk badly about him! Maybe you're just jealous!"

Kikyo laughed without humor. "Of course that's it, Kagome. I'm jealous of a dirty hanyou." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice. Kikyo turned and headed out of the room before Kagome could get another word in.

The dark aura caused by Kagome's anger started to fad away. She took a few deep breathes and headed out of the kitchen to clean up the living room for her father.

**.::. …A little later… .::.**

The Higurashi twins stared at their father in disbelief. He had a proud grin on his face, and his wife seemed just as proud. "I can't believe it. Our daughters might become angels." The Higurashi parents were beaming.

Kagome blinked. "We might become the Angels of Life and Death?" She asked, still not believing it. Her father had been a guardian angel all her life. He was her mother's guardian angel, which was how the two had met. There were few angels who were of higher status than guardian angels. The biggest job of all angels was the Angels of Life and Death. The two angels who were the guardians of all living creatures. The angels who determined when someone's time was up, or if they deserved to live longer.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "That's what he said, Kagome." She looked at her father, giving him a completely fake innocent smile. "When do we get to go to school, Daddy?"

Their mother looked at Kikyo, surprised she knew so much about becoming an angel. "Right away, Sweetheart. It's going to take ten years, so you have to get started right away." Mr. Higurashi answered, not fazed by his oldest daughter's knowledge.

Kagome's eyes widened. "We're leaving right away for ten years?" Her father nodded. "What am I going to tell Inuyasha?" Sadness shined in her eyes. As happy as she was to have the honor to be one of the few choices to become the Angels of Life and Death, she couldn't help but worry about her best friend.

Her father shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry, Ducky," he said, using his old nickname for her, "but you can't tell Inuyasha. We have to leave without saying anything."

A tear slid down Kagome's cheek despite her protest. She nodded in understanding. She had to make her father proud. And she could always find Inuyasha after her training. Or at least she hoped…

**.::. The next afternoon. .::.**

A confused hanyou pounded on the door to the Higurashi household again. "Kagome!" He sighed in frustration, not understanding why she wasn't answering. He walked over to a window, peering inside. Another intense wave of confusion hit him when he saw no furniture inside the house. Hurt flashed in his eyes, along with disbelief. "She's gone."

Inuyasha shook his head, stepping away from the window. "No. She couldn't have left without saying goodbye." He glanced at the door in hopes that his cheery best friend would come running out laughing at her own joke. "No…"

He turned around, running across the street to a small house. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't let himself. His mom could help. She could do anything. She would fix it all.

The hanyou opened the door, stepping in and slamming the door shut. He ignored the strange silence that filled the home. Normally his mother would be singing or humming. Or at least listening to the radio. "Mama?" He called out, his voice cracking in hurt.

Inuyasha headed into the kitchen of his small home. Why wasn't she answering? He pushed any nagging thoughts to the back of his head. "Mama, Kagome's gone. Her house is…"

The young boy trailed off, staring at something he never thought he would see in his life.

Something no one should ever see in their life.

He shook his head, yet his eyes stayed focused on one thing. His mother's corpse.

**.::. Ten years later! .::.**

A bright auditorium was filled to the maximum with people all gathered together a special event. The graduation of the newest class of angels. An old woman stood up on the stage at the front of the auditorium. She cleared her throat to get the attention of those who had stopped paying attention to the ceremony.

"And now, the most important event." All the attention was on the women, who smiled. "But first I would like to thank ye all for attending." There was a quick moan that swept over the audience. She laughed. "Alright, alright. The final duty needs to be given out to our newest angels. That final duty goes to the Angels of Life and Death."

The old woman smiled. "And that title, or titles, goes to two very special girls. Two very talented girls." She scanned the audience for the two faces she had learned to become accustomed to. "The Higurashi twins; Kagome as Life and Kikyo as Death!" 

A loud cheering filled the auditorium as two identical girls stood; the only difference between them was the bright smile on one did not appear on the other's sober face. The girls walked up to the stage, only one hugging the old woman. "Thank you, Kaede." She whispered in her ear.

Kaede nodded. "Ye are very welcome, Kagome." She smiled at her before turning back to the microphone. "Thank ye for attending. The ceremony is now over." The spotlight disappeared off of the stage. Before anyone could say anything the younger of the two twins ran off the stage, straight down the hallway, and into an empty classroom.

Kagome smiled to herself. "And now for my first act as the Angel of Life." She lifted her hands into the air, drawing a wide circle with her fingers. She closed her eyes, concentrating. "Inuyasha Takahashi." The name rolled off her lips easily before a smile appeared and her eyes opened.

She gasped in surprise at what she saw. Not only was the man in the glowing window too sexy for his own good, despite the few cuts and bruises that were found on various places of his body, but he was slamming his fist into another man's face.

The hanyou in the window froze, looking over his shoulder as if he felt someone watching him. His attention turned back to the man he had been punching seconds earlier. "If you can't tell, my boss wants his money. And soon." Inuyasha released the man and walked away smoothly.

Kagome's eyes were wide as the image in the window faded away. She released her concentration on the window, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter like glass. The shards slowly turned to dust. A tear slid down her smooth cheek. _Inuyasha… what happened?..._

"I see you are checking in on my first assignment, Kagome."

**Alright! I'm done for now! Thanks for reading, but please review. You know you want to!**


End file.
